1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data exchanging system, device, and method, and in particular to a system and device for exchanging data by radio.
2. Description of the Related Art
A card having a data exchanging function by radio has been developed and used in a station gate and so forth. In a system utilizing such a card, an IC chip having a receiving antenna is built in to a card, a reader installed as an infrastructure at a station gate transmits a weak electric wave, and the card, when placed within a predetermined range, returns the IC chip's unique information to the reader.
With this system, a user can pass through a gate by merely placing his/her card near the reader, while a reader manager can process collected data statistically or in any desired manner to obtain an idea of the situation regarding users to be utilized in improvement of the system and its convenience, merely by connecting the reader to a server computer.
However, in order to read the unique information sent from an IC chip using a reader and to input the read information into a server computer to be statistically processed in a desired manner, the reader must be connected to the server computer. Meeting this requirement results in increase of costs whether a new system is developed or an existing system is modified. Further, for a system having a portable reader, rather than a fixed one, the portability of the reader may be deteriorated when the reader is physically connected to a computer system.